Fireside Girls Love Stories
by RedWingChris
Summary: Which fireside girl ends up with who? Does Isabella actually end up with Phineas? Does Addyson end up with Ferb? Maybe Holly? Which girl do Buford and Baljeet get? Read to find out! Note:May contain unclassic pairings. May be OOC! Contains Canderemy and OC/OC. Please Read my Thank You Authors Note if you haven't already! DON'T OWN ANYTHING FOR WHOLE STORY!
1. Isabella, Gretchen Pt 1

No POV

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed

"Yeah, what?" Ferb responded

"Were going to help the fireside girls out for once! They always help us out, so why don't we help them out for once?"

Ferb began giving Phineas a look...

"Alright Phineas.. I know it's because you want to go to see you're crush though! :)"

"Well then, who is it if you know who it is?"

"It's not the same person I like.. I hope."

And with that Ferb gave away his secret to his silence.

"Wait.. You like a Fireside Girl?!"

"Umm... Ye.. Ye... Yes. Yes I do."

"Wow! Alright then let's write down who we think the other person likes, and who we like ourselves." Phineas suggested

"Uh.. Alright.."

(_**SPOILER! It is pretty obvious what will happen, but this will tell who Phineas and Ferb like. Skip to chapter 2 if you want to skip the spoiler!)**_

So, Phineas as you all should have assumed by now, wrote down that he liked Isabella, but who does Ferb like? Phineas is a little surprised by the fact, that it's Gretchen. Isabella's co-leader ish person. 2nd in charge I guess.

"Wait.. You like... Like... Gretchen?!"

"Yeah.. On the surface it may not make a little sense, but who ever said that pairings had to make sense?"

"They don't have to." Phineas responded

"So. The path that love takes me down now, is up to me. Hey, let's make a brotherly pact. If I somehow find a way to get Gretchen, first, then you have to find a way to get Isabella."

"Alright. Deal." Phineas agreed. "How about we make that a vice Versa too?"

"Sure. Alright"

**So Ends Chapter 1. I know that the first chapter isn't in character, but it's the lead up for the 2 main romances in this story..**


	2. Isabella, Gretchen Pt 2

Meanwhile, while Phineas and Ferb were talking about their crushes, the rest of the boys were having a meeting outside talking about their crushes. They were just guessing and joking around though. Nobody really knew who their crushes were..

"Baljeet likes Holly! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Buford started the teasing

"No I don't, Do you like Ginger?" Baljeet responded

"No, I don't. Hey, Django, do you like Addyson?"-Buford

"No, where'd you get that from?"-Django

"I don't know. Hey, Ferb likes Isabella! Haha haha!"-Buford

"No, I don't, that reminds me, don't you like Milly?"-Ferb

"No.. Oh, hmm.. Phineas who do you like?"-Buford

"I'm not going to say!"-Phineas

"Alright, whatever.."-Buford

Eventually it went on, and they all thought different things, and they never really reached a conclusion.

Setting change to a Fireside Girl meeting.

They just talked about who they like.. They're trying to get a mirage patch, where they basically do the same thing they boys did... They too couldn't come to any logical unanimous decisions, they were almost completely split about everything.

There was, however one general theory that both sides had guessed. That Phineas had Some sort of feelings for Isabella. And the other way around.


	3. Isabella, Gretchen Pt 3

Chapter 3: A relationship blooms

After they had their separate meetings, the Fireside girls and the boys had met at the Flynn-Fletcher house to eat dinner together. Not very much happened though.. Phineas and Ferb sat next to each other, talking about their crushes they knew the other one had.. Now, time for the following day.

So, Phineas and Ferb woke up at the same time and they both did everything together. They were both ready to admit, but they didn't really want to. So, they sat under their tree and Isabella came in, looking all sad. So, of course Phineas had to try to come to the rescue..

"Hey Phineas... Whatcha Doin?.."

"Waiting for everybody to come over. "Why are you looking so sad Izzy?"

"I don't know.. I don't really feel like talking about it.. It's just that I want to try to talk to somebody but they are always so busy, we never have time to talk to each other.."

"I can try and make it up for him.. If it makes you feel better."

"Alright, sure! Hey Ferb, Phineas and I are going to be inside if you need anything." Isabella said.

"Oh, and Bro, think of some ideas for our inventions so that we can invent stuff today!" Phineas added

"Alright, see ya soon." Ferb responded.

Phineas and Isabella then went upstairs, to Phineas' room. Phineas looked at Isabella and asked her...

**TO BE CONTINUED! :) Sorry guys, but that's a perfect cliffhanger.. What do you think he will ask her? Will he ask her out? Will he ask her who she wants to talk to? If/Who she loves? Or will it just be what invention they want to make? Don't forget this story, and come back and Read!**


	4. Will They Finally Get Together?

Chapter 4: The First Fireside Romances?

Recap: Isabella and Phineas went to Phineas's room, and he asked her..

"Izzy.. Um.. Do you like or love somebody?" Still a little afraid to totally say, he decided to take the easy way around the topic..

"I.. Don't. Know..." she responded..

"Well um... Izzy?"

"Yeah?...?"

"What would you say if I knew someone who likes you?"

"Really? Who! Who!" She asked very energetically

"Um.. I don't really know how to say this.."

"PHINEAS JUST TELL ME! I WANNA KNOW!"

"Okay! I think I kinda do. Did that make you feel any better?"

"Yes, yes it did.. Thanks Phineas.."

"Hey Isabella! Wait a Minute!"

She stopped.

Scene Change! Ferb is sitting underneath the tree, Gretchen enters

"Hey Ferb! What's up? Anything good happening?"

"Well, Phineas and Isabella have been inside forever.."

"Ohhh! That's where they are.. So you guys haven't started building anything yet?"

"Nope, you didn't miss anything."

"Sweet! Hey, while we're alone Ferb, do you mind if I ask you something.. Personal?"

"Go for it."

"Ferb, do you like or love somebody?"_ (Deja Vu was intended!)_

"Yes, actually I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well.. I kinda like somebody too, and I wanna tell somebody, soo.. Plus I know you're good at keeping secrets.."

"Alright, let's both say it on the count of 3. 1... 2... 3..."

"You!" They both said in Unison.

"Wait, did we both say we liked each other?" Gretchen remarked

"Yes. We did. So..."

Scene Change! Split screen! Half Phineas, Isabella, Half Ferb, Gretchen

"Will you go out with me?" the boys asked in pretty much unison, despite not knowing it..

And before you can snap your fingers, the girls both said "Yes!" in unison as well, also despite not knowing what the other was saying or doing..

"So are we going to say anything?" Isabella and Gretchen asked Seperately

"Yeah, let's tell Ferb and Gretchen (Phineas and Isabella) when we (they) get down." ( is Ferb ) regular is Phineas

So Phineas and Isabella went into the backyard, where they found Ferb and Gretchen waiting for them to come down.

"There you are! We've got some good news!" Gretchen stated

"So do we!" Isabella responded

"We're going out!" They both said in Unison again.

"Wow, Congrats!" Gretchen said first

"Same to you!" Isabella responded

"So what to do next now that we all finally got that over with?" Phineas asked

"I don't know.. Let's have a good do nothing day, and just relax together."

"Great idea Ferb!" Everybody else said, again in Unison

So, everybody just sat down and talked, and had a good do nothing day. This was a great day for all 4 of them..

Where was everybody else? You may ask, well, they are coming on THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! So, read on! I'll try to update tonight if not tomorrow for sure!


	5. Who Does Ginger Get?

Chapter 5: Katie the Forceful Matchmaker

Well Ginger, Holly, Milly, Addyson, and Katie are happy, for Isabella and Gretchen. Also, Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Irving are all happy for Phineas and Ferb. But none of them are in a relationship. In hopes that the others will form couples, Phineas and Isabella do their first thing together as a couple; host a party! A separate little party for each new "couple" or people they think should be together. They obviously have Phineas and Ferb with Isabella and Gretchen, but this chapter mainly involves the "couple" of Baljeet and Katie. Ginger wasn't able to come because she had to go to the store, which worked out perfect because everybody had a "date" for the night.. Although it looks like somebody is missing Ginger..

'I wish Ginger was coming..' somebody thought.. 'She would have made this a lot more fun than a dinner party..' They continued. Then, Katie walked over to talk to her "Date" of the night..

"Hey Baljeet, are you thinking of somebody?"

"Yeah... Maybe a little bit. They are currently occupying 48.629920483923157% of my thought patterns at this current time."

"Okay... Then... That's a really long decimal. Who is it? I'll tell you who my Actual crush is if you tell me yours." Katie decided to be really bold. She was determined to be the next one to join the relationship party.

"Alright Katie, let's do this. Write it down on this sheet of paper. I'll write down mine too." Baljeet wasn't quite ready to admit it yet, but he felt it would be good to tell somebody.

"3..2...1..." They both said and exchanged papers. They both smiled and said

"Wow.." (In case you haven't figured it out, Baljeet likes Ginger), and Katie said she thinks she likes (IM NOT SAYING! HAHAHA! She did tell Baljeet though!)

"You should tell her Baljeet.. I know I should admit too, but I'm waiting for the perfect time.."

"I should?! Why? It won't help anything.. Also, you have a smart idea.. 3.62413750879% of people who wait are more likely to have a good relationship.."

"If you aren't gonna tell her, then I guess I will. You don't want me to do things for you." Katie says while getting her phone out..

"Okay, you have forced me to reconsider my strategy" Baljeet responded unhappily

"Does that mean you'll admit to her?!"

"Not yet.."

"Why Not?!"

" I'm not ready for love and I also don't know if she likes me.."

"Well Baljeet, you have to tell her you like her, or I'll tell her for you. Here's my phone."

"Fine!" Baljeet called Ginger and surprisingly calmly told her while Katie watched. Ginger ended up talking to Katie-

"Ginger, I forced Baljeet to tell you his feelings, now I'm going to force you to tell him yours. If you don't, I'll tell Isabella, and we will all force you to tell him." Katie demanded

"Katie, you know how I am! I don't like to have a lot of attention.. I may kinda like Baljeet a little but and he is like super smart and I'm jealous, but I don't think we have to go that far. Let the boy decide that he truly believes everything and that's it not just love lies." Ginger communicated through the phone.

"GINGER! STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" Katie Yelled through the phone at Ginger. "I'm going to tell Isabella on you right now."

"No! Don't! Please!" Ginger pleaded

"Then tell Baljeet. If you don't tell him right now, I'm telling Isabella."

"Okay! Fine! If you're going to be like that I'll tell him. Only because you are forcing me against my will." In response to Ginger breaking down, Katie smiled. She gave the phone to Baljeet.

"Hey Baljeet.. Um... Evil Katie over there is making me tell you something I've been hiding for a long time.."

"And what is that Ginger?"

"Um... I like you back. Tell Katie I told you."

"Katie! She told me she likes me!" He said smiling. "So..." Baljeet went back to talking to Ginger.. "Ginger, um.. Will you go out with me?..."

"Yeah. Sure, I will."

So, they got together the next day, where everybody meets again. First though, we still have a couple of people that need relationships! We are now up to Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Gretchen and Baljeet/Ginger! :) Keep reading for more! Sorry I did this a little late. I forgot the Wings were playing last night, and I'm a huge Red Wings fan (Hockey) and I had to take a little nap to stay up for it, so I couldn't update! Sorry!


	6. What Happens to Addyson?

Chapter 6: Is it Addyson's turn yet?

This chapter will focus on the "couple" of Buford and Addyson.

"Hey Buford, what's going on?" Addyson said approaching Buford

"Not much.. I've just been trying to annoy Baljeet and interrupt his interactions with his new girl, ginger. They frustrate me." Buford commented

"Well Buford, you just need to find somebody you like that's not already taken.. I know who I like.. Hopefully I see him soon."

"Oh, I give up. I'll let all the lovebirds get all lovey Dovey and I'll just wait for my time.."

"That's actually a good idea Buford! Alright well have fun, and I'll talk to you later! I need to go find my crush!" Addyson said as she left Buford.

As Addyson was walking by, she saw Django with nobody right now, so she thought she could talk to him.

"Hey Django! How ya doing?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"I'm doing good.. So, what do you wanna talk about?.." Addyson asked

"Uh.. I don't know.. Since this is supposed to be some sort of a dating adventure or something, who do you actually like?" Django asked her

"I don't want to say.. It's kinda a secret!" she responded blushing

"Oh.. Okay... Well do you want to know who I like?"

"If you want to tell me, then sure. But I don't think it matters if you don't.."

"Alright.. I'll wait then.."

There was a really long pause...

"..." Django and Addyson were both speechless.

"So, how about the weather outside?" Addyson finally asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know.. But I do have a question.. Do you... Like.. Buford?!"

"No! I like you!" she realized what she said.. "As a friend.."

Django pretty much collapsed.

"Okay! I admit! I surrender! Fine, you... Win... I like you... Okay.. Will you get up?!"

Django gets up.. Starts to look into Addysons eyes, practically silently pleading with her to do what she was about to do..

"Um.. Django... I know you're kinda probably expecting this now, but.. Um.. Will you... You know.. Go out with me?...?"

Django jumps up, gives Addyson a hug and kisses her. On the cheek for now though(!)

"Yes! Of course I will! Addyson, I like you too." They both smile..

"Wow.. Was it really that easy? Maybe we need to get some of the others together!" Addyson stated, laughing evilly afterword

"Yeah! Oh and let's go thank Phineas and Isabella!" Django added

"Absolutely!" Gretchen agreed, so they went to thank Phineas and Isabella. They also had a discussion about their next victim(s).

Who will it be? Will it be Holly? Katie? Milly? Or will I put Candace's story here? Read on to find out!


	7. Does Katie Finally Give?

Chapter 7: A Long Thought

'Wow... I like him so much! I don't know what to do. What to say? What do I think? I have no idea! I need some help with my relationship. Do I ask him out? Do I wait for him to do it? What does it take for me to get him to notice me? When will I get his attention? What am I waiting for? Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet did it? Why cant I? I've waited long enough.. Why can't I wait longer for him to figure it out? Phineas took a long time.. Do I want him to take a long time? Maybe he'll be oblivious too? I want him to be with me NOW! Argh! I'm giving up. You know what? You haven't noticed me, so I'm going to make you. You know what. I'm going to do it. That's my final decision. I'm going to go right now to Irving and tell him.'

"Irving come here! I have to tell you something! It's really important so hurry up!" The fireside girl said.

"Yeah? What's up?" Irving asked

"What would you say if I told you I liked you?"

"If you did that I would probably say wow, be surprised and then, well I'll save that for when you do tell me."

"Okay well, Uh.. Irving I like you." she said

"Wow, you actually do?!"

"Uh.. Yeah? Haha!"

"Alright, well, I kinda like you too. Did I do a good job of showing it?"

Now that she thought about, she actually realized that he did the opposite thing than people would expect. He was being smart and he was definitely thinking when he thought of his plan.

"Actually, yeah.. You did... If that's what I'm supposed to say!"

"Yeah, it is. Hey, um.. I don't know if it's too early, but uh Katie, will you go out with me?"

"Yes Irving! I'd love to!"

And, there is our next unclassic pairing! I know it was a REALLY short chapter, and a lot of it was Katie thinking at the beginning, but oh well I guess...


	8. The Thumb-Wrestling Match

"Hey Milly! Do you want to thumb wrestle?" Buford asked  
"Um.. Sure, I guess.. What happens if I win or lose?" Milly responded  
"Well, you'll see afterwords." Buford answered  
"Okay..?" Milly was still confused. First, Buford wanted to thumb-wrestle with Milly? Why? Also, why would he not tell her what would happen afterwords? Did he have something in mind?

Phineas and Ferb got the flyers ready for the thumb-wrestle fight, but Buford didn't want it to be advertised like it was when it was him versus Phineas. They rebuilt the same stadium they used that day, and they had everything all prepared. Phineas and Isabella were in charge of the Hot Dogs, Ferb and Gretchen were in charge of the Peanuts, Baljeet and Ginger were in charge of the Ice Cream, Django and Addyson were in charge of the Beverage area, and Katie and Irving were in charge of the Pizza Restaurant.

Somehow, the word got around that there was going to be a match, so the gang was working a lot harder than they expected. Especially Baljeet and Ginger, who were in charge of the Ice Cream. Had they charged 5 bucks for a cone instead of just 2.50, they might have gotten a couple thousand dollars from it!

The day that the fight was scheduled, was a very hot, (to make it easy for all the non-american readers out there) it was about 50 degrees Celsius which in Fahrenheit is a blazing 122 degrees! Yeah, so really hot folks. Now, it was about time to start the very hyped fight. They had a couple of fights before that between bully and victim, but this wasn't what was going on here. This meant a little bit more, despite the fact Milly had absolutely no clue what it meant, and for that matter neither did the rest of the gang, just Buford. Now it was time for the very animated broadcaster Philly "The Cheesy" Steak (Wow I didnt expect that to work out like that!) to announce the fight of the night.  
"WeLl, HeLLo ThEre EveRyBodY! I HOpe you All are having a WOUNDerful Day ToDay in the HOT WEAther OutSiDe! Oh KaY Lets get THis fight STARtEd!" (He's meant to sound like Pete Puma from Looney Tunes! :D)

So, as the Pete Puma sounding guy initiated the start of the fight, we go to the real newscasters on T.V!  
"W...E..L...LLLLL... I..T... L..Ooooooks... ZZZ... ZZZ... ZZZ..." The first newscaster named Gary "The Slow as a Snail" Shelley (Shelley was a coincidence, the Gary Snail thing wasn't! :D) said before falling asleep.  
"Like-Buford-Has-Gotten-Off-To-A-Quick-Start!" Said Quickasa "The Cheetah" Mouse, the second announcer said while quickly eating a bag of cheetos! (HAHA Another intended laugh)

"Now-it-looks-like-Buford-still-has-the-lead, and-now-Milly-has-gotten-the-lead!" Quickasa said quickly again. "Milly-has-got-Bufords-Thumb-Down-One-Two-Three-Fo ur-and-oh-Buford-escapes-Milly's-Grasp-just-in-Tim e!" Quickasa continued (Dashed lines means quickly if you havent figured that out yet!)  
"HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" The referee named Justin Time said.  
"Okay-Apparently-The-Refs-Name-Is-Justin-Time-Then !" Quickasa stated

"Now-Buford's-Got-Milly's-Thumb-Down. My-Partner-Gary-Just-Got-Up-and OneTwoThreeFourFive! Buford-The-Bully-Wins! Speaking-Of-Justin-Time-Gary-woke-up-Justin-Time!" Quickasa said.

"Thank... You... Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll... ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ..." Gary said before falling asleep again  
"For-Watching-Our-Broadcast-Hosted-By-Quickasa-and -Slowasa! ThankYouAllAndHaveAGoodNight!"

* * *

After all the people left, Quickasa and Slow-As-A as he was know left the studio, Quickasa eating another bag of Cheetos while Slow-As-A was driving behind the wheel. (More safe than Quickasa, but still, try to do the speed limit in real life please!) Buford and Milly met after the match on the floor.

"Nice match Milly!" Buford told the girl.  
"Thanks Byoof, you too!" Milly said smiling  
"So, are you ready for what the loser has to do?" Buford asked  
"Well, yeah, I guess.." Milly asked not looking forward to it, thinking it was something horrible.  
"Well, since you lost, we have to go out on a date. Us two. Can you handle that?" Buford requested  
"Wow.. Buford, um.. I kinda like you anyways, so yeah! I'm up for it!" Milly responded  
And then, as they left the stadium it just randomly disappeared and got replaced by a big chunk of wood, where it just so happened that the random guy that always has the right things fall out of the sky at the right times in an argument with his wife, needed wood, so his wife said:  
"It's not like Wood is going to just, Fall out of the sky!" as the wood fell right out of the sky.

Well, what do you guys think?! I finally updated this! My last and final couple will obviously be my OC Lucas with Holly. Thanks for reading so far. I actually believe it or not am leaving these as little one-shots until Summertime, which means after Holly and Lucas I will be done with this story temporarily until Mid June, as I will be working on my other ones. Thanks for reading!


	9. Thank You My Loyal Fans! AN

Hi everybody! It's RedWingChris here! A.K.A RWC or Redwingchris! :) I would just like to thank all of my fans all over the WORLD for you're support in writing these fanfics. I'm very delighted to say, that between all 5 of my stories including this one, I have gathered all in all About 4300 Views NOT including my own! Thank you all so much for supporting my writings. Also a special shoutout to all those who viewed my PhinBella Relationship Story, as That has gotten 2500 views not including me, along with 1000 from the U.S! My Fireside Girl Love Stories viewers have gotten me a little more than 1250 not including me! Thank you all so much for viewing! Let's see if we can get my Notebook Entry story I've been constantly updating lately to at least 1000 by the end of the week! Right now it is at Only 176, but I did just post it for the first time on Friday! :) Also, a shoutout to all the Reviewers I've had so far, as well as all the PM's I've had so far! Thank you so much for you're support. I've really enjoyed writing for people all over the world, and hope you guys continue to view, as I just started this a month ago, and it's the busiest time for my school year! That's why I'm devoting this chapter to my fans and fellow readers! Now, I would like to send out a list of all the countries that have viewed my stories so far and how many stories each country has viewed out of 5.  
U.S-5 Stories :D  
Canada-5 Stories :D  
U.K-5 Stories :D  
Phillipines-5 Stories :D  
Australia-5 Stories :D  
Vietnam-5 Stories :D  
Germany-5 Stories :D  
7 Countries have viewed all 5 stories! :D Let's keep it going!  
Denmark-4 Stories :)  
Brazil-3 Stories :)  
Singapore-3 Stories :)  
Portugal-3 Stories :)  
Norway-3 Stories :)  
U.A.E (United Arab Emirates)-3 Stories :)  
Chile-2 Stories :)  
Finland-2 Stories :)  
Malaysia-2 Stories :)  
Mexico-2 Stories :)  
Argentina-2 Stories :)  
Austria-2 Stories :)  
Poland-2 Stories :)  
Indonesia-2 Stories :)  
Bolivia-2 Stories :)  
Paraguay-2 Stories :)  
Romania-2 Stories :)  
Europe (Apparentally There is a country called Europe?)-2 Stories :)  
The next group has only read one story so far. While I absolutely do appreciate this _Very_ Very **VERY** _**much**_ I would like to see more! :D  
Netherlands-1 Story :)  
Pakistan-1 Story :)  
Spain-1 Story :)  
Sudan (Not sure North or South)-1 Story  
Puerto Rico- 1 Story :)  
Ireland-1 Story :)  
India-1 Story :)  
New Zealand-1 Story :)  
France-1 Story :)  
China-1 Story :)  
Republic Of Korea-1 Story :)  
Dominican Revar (Republic?)-1 Story :)  
Slovakia-1 Story :)  
Italy-1 Story :)  
Trinidad and Tobago-1 Story :)  
Iceland-1 Story :)  
Russian Federation-1 Story :)  
Peru-1 Story :)  
Japan-1 Story :)  
Bahamas-1 Story :)  
All in all I have had 46 Countries Counting Europe as 1 country read my story! My goal is by the time I get out of school, which is June 14, I hope to have had 50 Countries counting Europe as 1 read at least 1 of my stories :) I think its possible! _**Thank You all**__**SO MUCH for you're support!**_ RedWingChris, RWC, Redwingchris, Red Wing Chris :D


	10. A Little Break (Canderemy)

AN: So, now we are taking a chapter break from the Fireside Girls, and we will have a chapter of Canderemy, before we go on to the two remaining chapters of relationship intro. This scene will start at the Slushi Dog place Jeremy Works

"Hey Candace, do you want a hot dog?" I asked

"Yup, same as usual.." Candace responded

So I made her the usual she always gets. I'm glad we're actually going out, but she never wants to come over.. Maybe I should invite her over again..

"Hey Candace do you want to come over?"

"Is Suzy going to be there?" She asked me. I wonder why she had to ask me that. She wasn't going to be home, but I figured I'd say yes to see what happens.

"Yeah, she is, why?"

"Then, let's go somewhere else. How about.. The park? Does that work? After we eat of course!"

"Okay..? That works... I guess.."

So, I took her to a table after the food was ready, and we saw Phineas and Ferb there with Isabella and Gretchen.

"Phineas and Ferb! What are you two doing here?! And why do you have two girls here without telling me?!" Candace asked in a loud tone..

"Sorry Candace!" All 4 of the kids Apologized.

"Whatever, anyways, can Jeremy and I sit with you guys? You guys may build crazy things, but you guys can have interesting convos."

"Yeah, sure Candace! You and Jeremy can come over here, relax.. You can use a do nothing day." Phineas said

"You know what? You're right. Let's just relax today Jeremy! Ive been so busy trying to bust my bros that I haven't had time to relax!"

"Alright Candace whatever you want to do.." I responded

"Awesome! Let's start by eating with my brothers." Candace said

So, we started our day, and we ate with Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen and Isabella. It was actually pretty fun. We all got a nice good hot dog. I didn't have any ideas for what was going to be next, and neither did she apparently, so we just decided to help Phineas, Ferb and the gang out with an invention. Candace just relaxed and watched some good daytime television. It was actually a nice day. We finished building whatever it was they were building, I couldn't figure it out, and I just spent the rest of the day with Candace, alone, just hanging out with her. It was nice, simple and peaceful actually, all at the same time. It was one of the best half days I've ever had! I really haven't thought about trying to talk to the new kids Emily and Lucas yet.. They seem to really like each other. A Lot. They almost kind of remind me of Phineas and Isabella as well as me and Candace when we were younger. It's so cute seeing them like this! I decided that I would put on a mini-concert for the gang. It was really fun, and they made me this stage and all kinds of other stuff. Who knew that Lucas and Emily were so great at working with technology and musical set up? Maybe I should ask them and Ferb to help me out when I go on tour. Speaking of tours, I'm giving Candace tickets to my show for V-Day today! I hope she likes it! For this tour though, we are going to be mostly a cover band. We're doing Daylight, Carry On, Jump, Wheel in the Sky, Man in the Mirror and Grand Illusion, classics and modern days, along with a couple of our singles, including our top hit Emotional Feelings (A/N: I actually did write this song!) I've got those lyrics stuck in my head.. (Here is my song, No flames please! I'm not a pro!

The very first time that I noticed you, I couldn't really think

All it really took for me was one minuscule blink.

Then you just started to pass through my mind

Which I believe made me feel blind.

Now when I see you girl, I feel paralyzed.

You don't even know how you make me feel

Because you don't know who I am

Sometime I'll overcome my fear and I will let you know

I have Emotional Feelings for you

I really want you to know that too

Every morning that my eyes wake

I always think about only you.

Whenever you need me I'll be there

For you.

Sometimes I feel really strong

Sometimes I couldn't be more wrong.

There are always days throughout your life

Where crossroads seem to jeopardize

All the things you thought you had right by your side

Material things mean nothing in this world of 2 extremes

One thing in this world is certain

And that's nothing comes for free.

*Guitar Solo (30 Sec.)

Life is just a journey

There is no real key

I wish that I could fly to you

With my set of broken wings

I am on the path of Love right now

And it ended right at you.

Right now in my head

I have a little brain

I use it to learn and to think and to speak and to do a lot of things.

The only thing I know right now is that I Love You

*Bass/Keyboard Solo (15 sec.)

My words can not express right now how much you mean to me

You don't know how much I love you even though you're really keen.

Joy and Happiness don't do it justice and Neither do sweet and complete.

I see little Leprechauns who think there's gold, but the gold is really you.

)

Oh, and then there's disappear, another good song we do (A/N: I wrote this too! No Flames please!

Once you start your journey, don't look back on what you did

Don't Walk Away or even think about going back

Just keep on going knowing it's your baggage that's dragging you down

Just keep on saying that you won't let words bring you down

*Theres an obstacle in this road

I don't know which way to go

I don't know how high I can fly with my set of broken wings

Don't wanna go down the wrong path now

Wish I could walk around it

But I've learned to Face my Fears

And let them

Disappear*

Before going any further I wanna say thank you

For making me Stronger, Harder, Wiser

Faster, Smarter and a Fighter

I will take these skills to help me

Get ahead in what I do

I came up with a compromise, that kind of moved things along

*Knowing that I'm on a journey

And that it's not a destination

I needed some time to think about what I was goin to do next

I was still missing someone to help me move my way along

Then magically, amazingly I saw one path

Disappear*

So I started walking down the sacred path

I was looking at all the sights along the way

I had a lot of time just for myself

I saw lots of people heading the other way

As I started looking, I saw a face I recognized

*I knew right then that you would help guide me On this glorious path

I found you when I needed you most and you found me too

I said you look familiar and that I've seen your face before

But it was only in my mind, because it was what I was looking for

I figured out exactly who you were then the next second (Snap)

I said lets

Disappear*

You were something I couldn't even imagine in my dreams

From that moment on you gave me rainbows and butterflies

This time I didn't have to decide which path I wanted to take

I only had one choice to make but even that was fake.

*So going on my journey had

An underlying purpose

I made a few mistakes along the way

I had to do a couple things and some I didn't like

I just wanted to live before I died

But In the end I ended up right here with you

Just waiting and waiting and waiting

For us to just

Disappear*) Wow we got some good songs.. I'm so glad Candace likes the tickets! The sun has finally set on today, and now it's time for me to get back home.. I had an awesome day with my girl (Temptations!), Candace.

(A/N: Sorry for the really long wait! I couldn't and still can't think of anything good for the Canderemy day! Sorry for the disappointment. Also, even though I don't "own" anything, the lyrics for Emotional Feelings and Disappear along with the plot came out of my brain. Thanks for reading! Next is my awesome LuEmily Chapter!)


	11. My OC's Short Story (Lucas, Emily)

Reminder Time! 1-4 is P&F/Izzy&Gretchen. 5 is Baljinger 6 is Djangyson, 7 is Irvitie, 8 is Bufilly, 10 is Canderemy, 11 is LuEmilly, 12 is Holly and Who?

Chapter 10: My OC's Short Story

(This is different than my main plot line for my LuEmily story A New Girl On The Block. I'm writing that now, but my last finals were today so I wanted to finish strong. Okay, here's the story! P.S It was late here when I started this, so I was tired. L is Lucas, E is Emily and K is Katie. Plus, saying said and responded get annoying! Also, thank you all for all the views! I'm up to 1750 views now! When I get to 2,000 I will update my countries list, and total views, and unless I'm stuck, I will post "A New Girl on the Block" at that mark too!)

"Hey Emily, how are things going with.. You know.." Katie

"Well, I don't exactly know. I mean I like him, but.. It's scary."Emily

"I obviously don't have much knowledge about guys or crushes since I don't have-"K

"Katie, sometimes not having a crush is the most knowledgeable you can be." E

"Hm. Okay.. I was going to say that maybe you should.. Um.." K

"Ask him out? I know! But I'm just way too scared! I'm not all that brave!"E

"You read my mind. Then I knew you would say that. You know what it's like not to have somebody there for you? Somebody to count on? Somebody to just tell everything to no matter what it may be? I haven't had any boys like that my whole life. Em. If you need help, .or need help, come talk to me." K

"Thanks Katie! You're awesome!" E

"There he is. Go talk to him! See him in the backyard?" K

"B-Bu-Bu- I-I-I'm s-scared! Can't I just run away and hide?" E

"I'm going to tell him you're waiting up here!" K

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" E

"Fine. You're coming with me then" K

"No! I'm too shy!" E

"When things are forced on you you are less shy and embarrassed." K

"Wah! Where's my ambassador!" E

"Right here. Yourself. Come on, or I'm telling him you like him." K

"Fine, have fun. Hey! What are you-" E.

"I'm tying you up so you don't run away. I'm dragging him here, and I'm going to embarrass " Lhim too, that way when I finish everything it will all be set!" K

"Let. Me. Run. Away!"E

"No. Bye! I'm getting you're crush now!" K

"Wah! Why?! I never did anything to you!" E

"You're the first part of my plan." K

Katie goes outside to talk to Lucas:

* * *

"Hey Lucas!" K

"Hey Katie, what's up?" Lucas

"Well, do you want to see?" K

"Can't you tell me?" L

"Nope." K

"Ugh.. Please tell me it doesn't have anything to do with Emily again. It's such a drag." L

"Wait till you see what happened.. HAHAHA!" K

"Where'd you put her?! Tell me?!" L

"Why does it matter! It's not like you Like her or anything, do you?" K

"I DO I DO I DO! JUST SHOW ME WHERE SHE IS?!" L

"Emily is you're crush?! -gasps-" K

"YES! SHE HAS BEEN SINCE SHE MOVED HERE WHERE IS SHE?!" L

"Wait, you have feelings for Emily?!" K

"Y E S! SHOW ME WHERE SHE IS ALREADY!" L

"Fine.. Just make sure that you are ready.." K

"READY FOR WHAT?!" L

"This!" -ties him up and sets him next to her, both of them blushing crazily. They were tied next to each other, with the door locked from the outside and the door being held closed by Katie. They sat there, silently, just daydreaming, sleeping, and relaxing with each other, taking a day off with their crush. It felt good. Kind of like what Jeremy and Candace did yesterday, take a day off, only this one was forced. The weird feelings of embarrassment still felt a little, but they both seemed ready to talk about it. "Katie, why are we like this?! I'm getting bored with nothing to do." Lucas said "No offense Em, you know what I mean." "Agreed" said Emily. "Oh come on you two! Can't you guys tell you are in love?! You people have brains like a special version of Phineas!" Katie said, "Hey! Don't insult us! Us both have feelings for each other?! Wow.. Well, I guess that could only mean one thing right?" E

"Yup.. :D "So, um Emily will you umm...-"

"Yes! Of course!" Emily and Lucas, now that they were official were finally let out of the room and were lead Downstairs, where there was a surprise party for them.

"Wow! Phineas and Isabella didn't even get a surprise party!" Lucas knew.

"That's because they were the first ones. You guys we wanted to force. We don't have many more people left we can force to be together!" Addyson said.

"Plus, that was a dual. The next one is going to be a bit tough, but I think we can pull it off!" Isabella added, and with that they all went inside as Linda called them for some Fruit Salad.

* * *

Alright, so as I mentioned earlier the only one left is Holly! Then Im thinking about due to the popularity of the story, maybe having a Boys Included Fireside Girls meeting to end this story, and after 2 more chapters, have my first fully completed story! (I might keep adding to Phinbella story later on, so this will be my first technically). Alright! I should post Holly tomorrow afternoon! I have a mini surprise planned!


End file.
